vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade
Project Diva Arcade is the sequel to Project DIVA by SEGA and is developed for arcade machines. The game still seems to focus only with Hatsune Miku and her songs, with the other Cryptonloids; Megurine Luka, MEIKO, KAITO, and Kagamine Rin \ Len, which will be contributed by fans/players. Overall it has similar features to the basic Project Diva rhythm game, only in an arcade form. In some cases, songs from the games Project Diva, 2nd, or Extend are also featured there. History The website Piapro have held an event/contest for artists to submit their created Vocaloid songs as well as illustrations for the game. The game was also tested on its location on January 8–11, 2010.Official Project DIVA-Arcade page. SEGA. Retrieved on 2010-01-22The Next Project DIVA is Not For the PS3. Kyouran Kyōdai. Retrieved on 2010-01-22 Tripshots designed the machine which will include four buttons which seems to have the same gameplay as its prequel on PSP. Currently Project Diva Arcade is updated monthly with new modules, songs, or skin designs; some of which are available from previous Project Diva games such as 2nd, or Extend. From time to time Project Diva Arcade would held "contests" and fans could compose their own song and submit as an entry to Project Diva Arcade game or use the Project Diva series' edit mode to create PVs for certain songs. On early 2012, it's announced that Project Diva Arcade are now in the stage of "version B" with improved graphics and several other tweaks. However, several modules for Project Diva Arcade version B may not work in arcades with version A inside. Skin designers have also been added to Project Diva Arcade's site. Some notable illustrators include Riria009, Deino, NEGI, Hiro Tamura, Anko, and more. Gameplay Project Diva Arcade is currently available to play in five different countries: Taiwan, Hongkong, Singapore, Korea, and Macau. A more detailed version of the locations can be read in Project Diva Arcade's official site. Like it's prequels, Project Diva Arcade's concept is highly similar. As the song plays, with a PV plays in the background, players need to press four buttons in the game with a correct timing. Project Diva Arcade introduces the game as "a simply rhythm game any players can play". A notable difference from it's prequels, Project Diva Arcade uses an "IC Card" in which players use to start the game / save the datas. Later on, players need to select the game's difficulty (EASY, MEDIUM, HARD or EXTREME), select the songs, and also the modules (which can be bought by VP points / Vocaloid Points). The results will be given by the end of the song. Players can also participate in "contests" also known as "Contest Mode". Contest Mode is only opened when contests are opened (which are held monthly) and if players win the "contest mode" in the event, they have the chance to win prizes. Item Items are divided into two categories, "modules" in which players can change "costumes" into, and "skins" for the games. The items are updated monthly, and can be purchased through DIVA.NET. On 2013, N7 Armor is now Available for Purchasing at the End of Game. DLC N7Armor is allowed for all characters. Modules |-|Hatsune Miku= |-|Kagamine Rin= |-|Kagamine Len= |-|Megurine Luka= |-|MEIKO= |-|KAITO= Derivative Characters |-|Yowane Haku= |-|Akita Neru= |-|Sakine Meiko= Song List Reference External links *Arcade - Project DIVA Arcade's official site (Japanese) *Arcade - Project DIVA Arcade's official site (English) Category:Games